


Stranded

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Bad Dragon inspired, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shenko Smut Thursday, Solo, dildo, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan is horny and Shepard is an entire galaxy away.Some very NSFW artwork inside!





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started as something slightly different, but I changed it to fit the theme of this month's Shenko Smut Thursday. 
> 
> It's smut. Pure and simple, albeit un-betaed. Enjoy.

Kaidan was fucking horny.

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but currently his beau was halfway across the galaxy, leaving him stranded and having to take care of his needs by himself. And tonight, he wanted Shepard to fuck him. Which was currently impossible.

It was one inclination he was quiet about to be honest. Kaidan Alenko might enjoy the company of both men and women, but _fuck_ did he love getting his ass pounded. Though, there were precious few who knew that he loved being the bottom.

Decision made, Kaidan made his way to the bedroom, shirt chucked off as he entered. His current goal was the new dildo that Shepard bought them last week. Though, considering the size, Kaidan was almost certain that the man had intended it to be a gag gift…well, joke was gonna be on him. The biotic had a plan to drive the other man out of his mind, despite being in the next system.

Grabbing the dildo out of their toy box had Kaidan’s ass clenching in anticipation. Apparently, it was modelled off a turian cock with spade-shaped tip and ridges that ran along the gently curved shaft. At the bottom was a thick bulge that had even Kaidan’s experienced eye wondering if he could take the entire toy the first go.

He suctioned the toy to a chair and laid down on the bed. Getting himself comfortable, Kaidan spread his legs. Ignoring his hardening cock for the moment, Kaidan took the time to spread the lube first over the dildo, then reached behind himself to rub at his rim. He groaned slightly, imagining his finger belonged to Shepard. It was always so sensitive. One of the commander’s favourite bedroom activity was the eat Kaidan’s ass, tongue flicking against his hole until he had the biotic squirming and screaming for more.

It was with that thought that Kaidan pushed his finger inside. He smiled, letting himself moan a little as he quickly spread lube around, pulling the finger out to coat lube on two. Pushing in two fingers was a little more of a stretch but one he was able to take easily. Not being able to resist, Kaidan started to fuck himself with his fingers, moaning at the familiar sensations.

Eventually he was squirming, grinding down on his hand to take his fingers in as deep as possible.

It wasn’t enough.

Taking a look at the dildo waiting for him, Kaidan groaned slightly as he manoeuvred off the bed. Time to initiate his plan.

He feels absurdly grateful that he doesn’t need to wipe his hand off to use his omni-tool, calling up a drone to record the coming events. Chuckling at the unintentional pun, and already half-hard in the anticipation of what’s about to come, Kaidan bends over, spreading his legs towards the camera. He has every intent of giving Shepard a show, imagining what his lover is going to think when he opens the message.

Turning to look behind him, Kaidan gave a smirk to the drone as he grasps one of his cheeks, spreading himself open. He has a show to put on.

“Hey Shepard, missing you like crazy right now.” Wiggling his ass at the drone, Kaidan then reaches behind himself to grasp the dildo, lining it up with his slick hole. “Thought I’d give you something to be jealous of.” He takes a deep breath and slowly began pressing down, gasping as the bulbous head of the dildo slipped inside him.

“Ah! Shepard,” he moaned lowly. “Fuck!”

Slowly, Kaidan slides himself down, gasping as the ridges on the fake cock brush by his prostate. Each ridge spreads his ass wider and he groans at the impressive stretch with each one that presses inside him.

“Fuuuuck…”

Kaidan groans as his rim is stretched obscenely, darts a look behind him to show Shepard his debauched face. Then he grinned, blowing a kiss towards the drone.

He’s breathing deeply now, gasping as he draws himself up a little bit, only to press more of the dildo inside. Kaidan groaned as the dildo continued to slide up inside him, stretching him in the best way possible.

“Ah!” The next ridge is a bit more of a challenge, the dildo spreading him wider the further down he slides.

Finally, he’s taken all he can for the moment, three-quarters of the shaft is buried inside him. Kaidan takes a moment to breathe, to enjoy the accomplishment.

Part of his enjoyment was knowing that Shepard would be watching this later, watching him enjoy himself, displaying his body in a way so few had been privileged to witness.

Kaidan wiggles his ass on the dildo, enjoying the way the bulk stretched out his back passage. Though he really, really enjoyed Shepard’s cock, this was a different kind of pleasure. He was full of cock and he fucking loved it.

Now though, it was time to show off for the commander.

Gasping as he lifted himself up slightly, moaning as the ridges stimulated the sensitive rim. Sliding himself halfway up the dildo, Kaidan then reached behind him, grasping his cheeks to open himself up. Making sure his eyes were on drone behind him, Kaidan swayed his ass in just the way that Shepard liked. He shuddered as the movement jolted the dildo, then he slowly dropped himself back down.

“Mmmm, John…fuck! Wish you were here John.”

Finally, Kaidan decided to stop teasing himself. He fucked himself on the dildo, knowing Shepard would enjoy the sight of his ass bouncing merrily away. Every time the dildo bottoms out inside him, Kaidan moans shamelessly as he gets filled to the brim.  
“Fuck yeh. You like that John? Like the sight of my ass getting filled?”

He feels the coiling in his stomach, balls tightening, and Kaidan knows he’s close, knows that he needs just that little additional push to get over the edge. Grasping his cock, Kaidan begins to fist himself; his cock is wet with precum, practically dripping down the shaft. He’s groaning at the twin sensations of the dildo caressing his prostate and his hand teasing his cock.

“Ah, ah! Yeh, just like that, just like t-AH!”

Kaidan comes hard, gasping as his ass clenches around the length of the dildo buried deep inside, his cock spurting thick cum over his hand.

Breathing deeply, he enjoys the feeling of his ass contracting around the dildo embedded deep in his ass. Staying like that for a few moments, he tries to stop his legs shaking, before standing and sliding off the toy. His ass is sore and sticky but it’s a feeling that Kaidan has come to love. The only thing better would be sliding off Shepard’s cock, cum dripping down his thighs.

Smirking slightly, Kaidan turns around and addresses the drone directly.

“Hope you enjoyed that Shepard,” he purred. “Looking forward to you coming home.”

He turns the recording off and saves the file to his omni tool. It’s with a chuckle that he forwards it to Shepard.

Kaidan can’t wait for the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering which Bad Dragon toy I modelled the dildo off, its [here](https://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin).
> 
> I commissioned the wonderful artwork from helbram00 and it can be found [here](http://helbram00.tumblr.com/post/173033639442/kaiden-alenko-from-mass-effect-commissioned-by%20).


End file.
